Short story 1 RR Love
by Lucoa133
Summary: D@nte and Miss N fall in love during fall in the city. But when they find out that D@nte is being hunted down, they proceed to find help
1. chapter 1

D@nte looked down at his cock. The chicken cooed and comforted him. There stuck on the tundra was he. Don't worry little guy. Everything is gonna be alright. Meanwhile at the Black Oasis Cafe: What would you like? Asked Lucoa. I want my coffee black, nothin in it. Lucoa flashed a strange look and walked to the back room. You could see a bright flash and hear a sound quite like a flamethrower. 2minutes later, she came out with a steaming hot cup of coffee and you could see the smoke exiting her mouth as she breathed. Miss N never got her coffee black, but today she was heartbroken.

Her husband left her that day and that day was their anniversary. She looked left: The Kingdom was trying to flirt with Lucoa. She looked right: a Templar Knight was sending *graphic photos *. No one noticed her pain. A hour later a man walked in with icicles dripping water down his jacket and a chicken was in his shirt. Lucoa said Could you clean yourself up before you walk in here? The man sighed and walked outside. Tohru could you clean the front entrance? Asked Lucoa. Miss N was interested in the man. She walked out and found him careing for his chicken


	2. Chapter 2

Miss N's pussy got real wet. Her cat hissed at the ice dripping on her. Miss N pickrd the sour puss and pet it. "Who are you?" Miss N inquired. "Im D@nte"He said "Pronounced, Dante"

Miss N giggled and started to flirt with him. After a good 10 minutes Miss N reminded D@nte about the coffee. They went inside and D@nte ordered a Carmel Macchiato. "Oh..." Lucoa sighed "The customer wants a cold coffee" Miss N asked why Lucoa did such a thing. "Well, we are more of a traditional cafe, not a Starbucks. Besides Im not very good at making those." They came out with the order and it was alright, but D@nte was furious with 1 thing. They put a cherry on top. "WHO PUTS A CHERRY ON A MACCHIATO!?!!" Miss N laughed and realized something. The sun was shining. The morning was fresh. And the world was no longer melancholy. She was happy. "Hey, why where you freezing?" D@nte replied with "I got stuck in a snowstorm up north and wandered till i was here." Miss N couldn't see it, but D@nte was spitting out lies. Lies that tasted like the Russian traitor he was.


	3. Chapter 3

D@nte started fingering his florpinghorninanana like a real baalafloopadoopadope. It got wild. Crazy wild the florpinghorninananazaza got lalalalamuumooed in the peleleshwoodawhoop. If ya know what I mean.

Miss N enjoyed it. She enjoyed it too much. "This fruit salad is amazing!"

(Yeah, all those made up words are fruit. What did you think it was?) The rest of the world has slipped away from the couple. It has been 5 years since they met and they planned to get married.

-Telegram for Mr. D@nte-

YOU HAVE A MESSAGE FROM THE GENERAL STOP THEY HAVE BEEN MESSAGING YOU EVER SINCE YOU LEFT STOP ANSWER BACK OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES STOP MEET ME AT 4TH STREET IN FRONT OF LIZARD TAIL DELI STOP

D@nte threw the note in the trash and began to dance with Miss N to some Waltz Music. This would be the 11th letter He recieved. And that would be the final warning. They walked down the street towards the Cafe and ordered their usual (Guess the 4 items) and waited. "So how are you Lovebirds?" Lucoa asked. The Kingdom decided to answer instead, insisting that Lucoa would blush.

Lucoa waited for a answer and the couple were lost in each others eyes.

Miss N left for work and D@nte walked back home. Today was his day off. When he strolled in front of the Lizard Tail Deli, he slowed down and looked inside." Cool it D@nte, you are just freaking out." He walked inside and got a large Sand Lizard tail for dinner and walked back. He entered his home and put the tail in the fridge. He walked into his bedroom and saw something that would haunt him forever. "Hello Comrade. I've been expecting you"


	4. Chapter 4

D@nte was immediately knocked unconscious and had nowhere to go. No one to know of his kidnapping. Miss N came home from work and looked for D@nte. What she found was a note.

-I have taken your beloved D@nte for my own collateral. Come to see me at this Location.

Egvkinot

Chukotka Autonomous Okrug, Russia, 689201

Dimension:38 out of 50

Bring no one with you.

Miss N was a double agent and knew what they would do. She had to hurry before her soon to be husband was killed. She went to the local plummer.

"What do you want?" said the manager. He was old and cranky but she wasnt looking for him. "Where's Rick?" Miss N asked hesitantly. "I do not know. but he was last at the Black Oasis Cafe" The manager said. Miss N made haste and traveled to the spot. A man who looked like Captin America was waiting in the back corner. "You need something?" he said. Miss N told him that she was looking for Rick. The man looked left, then right. "Look, Im a changed man. I no longer need the portal gun. My name is Luke, and my father, Rick the Plummer had died." he passed the gun underneath the table."Dont tell anyone or the DTA (Dimensional Travel Association) will get you." The gun had 3 charges left. Just enough to get through and back with a back-up. She quickly dialed in 38, went outside and traversed the portal. She was greeted with the cold winds of war and snow of hatred. She gazed upon the town. A town of sorrow and despair. A town where D@nte was being held. A town where she grew up.


End file.
